


Bump & Talk

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: "There's this guy Shuuzou always, always, bumps into wherever he goes." / NijiHimu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/gifts).



> This is something light, and I hope you'll like it!! tbh I don't remember how Niji's friends were so they might appear as ooc;;  
> Enjoy~

 

There's this guy Shuuzou always, always, bumps into wherever he goes. The cafeteria. In between classes. In the dorms' hallways. In the _bathroom_ , Jesus Christ. He's pretty sure they don't share classes, so how come they are constantly in each other's vicinity? Unless Shuuzou is blind and hasn't noticed this beautiful man sitting somewhere in the back of the room or in the front row to listen to the lecturer, and that would be a real shame.

Shuuzou doesn't often meet people, after all, so people who are beautiful come in scarce.

He shakes his head. Even if he manages to approach the guy to ask his name, or to know if they do share classes, he doubts he will leave a good impression—his friends keep telling him his constant scowl is a glaring warning sign that he is, in fact, not as nice as he appears, but Kubota is full of shit so Shuuzou mainly ignores his comments. Sekiguchi would have done a perfect job at striking up a conversation with this mysterious person, but it would result in him proving once again he has the social skills of a wingman and Shuuzou sincerely doesn't want to deal with that.

How does he choose his friends, anyway? He must have a death wish or something.

Deeply sighing, Shuuzou resumes his studying in the library, despite being half distracted by Mole Guy sitting on his right.

* * *

Shuuzou has the worst luck ever. First thing in the morning he has to help Sekiguchi finding his phone that has disappeared god knows where in the night, he stubs his toes twice in their hurry, which makes him late for class, then he walks in a dog's poop and finally someone has snatched the lone one thousand yen note that was peacefully resting in his jacket's pocket. Why would anyone bother stealing such a meager note? Shuuzou doesn't roll in money, fuck that thief.

Sekiguchi offers buying him lunch to ease his anger, and to apologize for this morning's mess. Shuuzou gladly accepts because he has no other choice and he'd be a fool to refuse free food. Kubota doesn't laugh in his face, but his grin might as well convey the same meaning.

He really, really needs new friends.

“Hey Niji, isn't that your guy up in front?” Sekiguchi nudges him.

Shuuzou squints, looking at the head of the queue, and indeed Mole Guy is fumbling with his wallet, eyebrows drawn together in a way that can only means he's in trouble.

“Is it 'everyone loses their money' day?” Shuuzou grumbles.

“It appears so,” Kubota says. “Sekiguchi, do you have spare money?”

“I'm already paying for Niji,” Sekiguchi points out.

“That's one way to approach him.”

Shuuzou is confused, but he's even more irritated because he knows where this conversation is steered toward.

“This is stupid,” he deadpans.

“Maybe that will help you getting acquainted with him.” Kubota shrugs.

“He does have a pretty face,” Sekiguchi adds, seriously pondering on the situation.

Shuuzou grabs his arm before he can go anywhere near Mole Guy, even though he's dying to finally put a name on his face, but he won't risk being ridiculed for something as trivial as getting a name. However, Sekiguchi has gained confidence in the last ten seconds and he pushes Shuuzou away with one strong hand, and literally rushes to Mole Guy's side despite the fact there are only three people separating them. Shuuzou groans loudly, making Kubota laugh.

The people who are waiting behind Mole Guy are getting kind of impatient, so when Sekiguchi arrives it's like he's going to save the day.

“Hey, I'm friends with that guy there,” he says, gesturing toward Shuuzou. “We often see you in hallways and whatnot, so I guess I can help you here. I'm already paying for him, so one person or two doesn't make that much of a difference.”

Mole Guy is staring at him, his eyes shifting from Sekiguchi to Shuuzou—they linger on Shuuzou—and when he opens his mouth to say something, Shuuzou is surprised in a good way.

“Oh, I don't want to bother you,” he says.

The words perfectly roll off his tongue, a charming lilt in them.

“No problem,” Sekiguchi assures with a smile. “And you can repay me later, if you really want to.”

“Smooth,” Kubota whispers. “He's implying we'll see him again.”

“Do you guys know that I actually don't have a crush on anyone?” Shuuzou mutters.

Kubota looks at him, raises an eyebrow, and his lips slightly tug upwards, the universal combination for 'yes, of course, I believe you'. Shuuzou kicks him in the shin.

“That's settled, then!” Sekiguchi happily exclaims.

Shuuzou whips his head around and sees Sekiguchi deposit money in the cashier's hands, Mole Guy holding his sandwich and his iced tea bottle. They exchange thank yous before stepping aside, letting the other people order. Shuuzou rolls his eyes when Sekiguchi shoots him a thumb up.

Their turn arrives quickly, Shuuzou picks two yakisoba pans and lets Sekiguchi pay, while he stands next to Mole Guy, arms crossed and fidgeting.

“Sorry about Sekiguchi's weird behaviour,” he says. “He's a bit too social sometimes.”

“It's fine, I have my lunch now,” Mole Guy chuckles. “I was sure I put some money in my wallet last night.”

“Maybe there's a group of ninja thieves running around. My money was stolen too and this morning Sekiguchi couldn't find his phone.”

“Well, they're doing a great job at annoying us, at least.”

Shuuzou agrees, letting a small laugh escape his lips. Mole Guy has a really, really nice voice. It fits him. It's soft and calm, not overly so but enough to sound appeasing and pleasant to the ears. There is something inherently agreeable in him, which Shuuzou finds oddly comforting. All these weeks spent seeing from afar someone eventually makes you imagine how that person is, and so far Shuuzou isn't disappointed. Not that he was expecting something in particular. But it's great not to be completely wrong. And it's totally normal to get attached. Yep.

“I'm Nijimura Shuuzou, by the way.”

“Himuro Tatsuya. Your friend mentioned seeing me on a regular basis. That's why you looked familiar.”

“Yeah, I don't know how but we're always hanging out in the same places. We were sitting next to each other yesterday in the library. The day before I ran into you in the hallway.”

Himuro laughs, and Shuuzou knows he's screwed.

“We could have met earlier, then, if we just initiated a conversation,” he teases.

Seriously? He's going to beat Kubota up for being obnoxiously loud in his snickering.

“I hardly imagined myself approaching you and saying stuff like, 'hey are we following each other?'.”

“True,” Himuro says. “Well, now I know your name. Given the circumstances, I'll probably see you later? If we really are following each other.”

“Yeah.”

Himuro nods at him, does the same to Sekiguchi and Kubota, and leaves the cafeteria. Shuuzou watches him drawing away, suddenly realizing that holy crap, he has actually talked to someone beautiful and hasn't scared them away. He could get used to this feeling.

“We lost him, Kubota.”

“A tragedy.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

The next day, when Shuuzou steps into his sports medicine class, his eyes zero in on Himuro sitting on the far right of the first row, which means he has truly been blind. Nevertheless he smiles and sits next to him, drawing out a surprised but amused chuckle.

“Hi,” Himuro says.

“Hi, fancy meeting you there,” Shuuzou jokes.

Shuuzou observes the way Himuro's eyes glimmer with mirth, the pale grey color appearing as much warmer than they looked yesterday. He's still as composed as ever.

“This is my favourite class, I like to sit up front,” Himuro explains. “Less noises and it's better in order to focus.”

“I can understand. I'm not a fan of sitting in the first row, but I guess I can make an exception.”

“Already eager to spend time with me?”

And Himuro shoots him a wide grin with the edges of a smirk's, and Shuuzou can't help doing the same.

“Maybe, I'm not a social butterfly though.”

“Neither am I. Do you want to eat lunch together? Or do you have plans with your friends?”

Shuuzou's heart is racing and his mind is processing the information a hundred miles per hour, but he still manages to shrug like he doesn't really care about the question.

“Sounds good to me, I can tell them I want to hang out with my new, not asshole friend.”

“I'm happy to hear you don't think I'm an asshole.”

Their laugh echoes in the lecture hall. Shuuzou feels like playing two basketball games in a row just to calm his unnecessary giddiness.

“We need to catch up on the couple of weeks we missed, after all,” he says.

“I can work with that,” Himuro replies.

When Shuuzou sends a text to Kubota and Sekiguchi, he makes an extra effort to convey his feelings with glaring and rude emojis at their uncalled innuendos.

 

_[We're not best friends anymore.]_

_[Worth it. Have fun with your date.]_

_[Niji is so grown up, today is a red-letter day.]_

_[I'm deleting your numbers from my phone.]_

 


End file.
